Daughters of The Dragon
by Vindicare40k
Summary: Ysmir Dragon of The North, The Last Dragonborn, Archmage, Harbinger, and hunter, all are names he has been familiar with for decades. Now how will Njal Stormcrown handle the obstacles with the title of father?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own The Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series or The Elder Scrolls_

Annabeth was running. She was running as fast as she could from that _thing _that was chasing her. What did it want? She had no idea, but she was smart enough to run from a rhinoceros sized black dog that had appeared from nowhere. She had just been playing with her little sister Katie in a playground down the street from their New York apartment when it showed up and tried to attack the two. They were initially able to evade it, but after destroying the playground equipment it was time for a new strategy. Run. The monster had followed her the most during the initial attack, so telling Katie to go get their dad she ran in the opposite direction to buy her sister some time. Trying to lose it in any way she turned into an alley way, unfortunately was a dead end. Hearing a very loud growl Annabeth slowly turned around to face the monster. It was one of the most terrifying things she had ever seen. As the beast stalked towards her she could only hope that Katie had gotten to their dad in time to save her. After all she really did not want to end up this things lunch. As the monster, that she now saw was very similar to the description of a hellhound from greek mythology, leapt towards her intent on devouring her. Her hopes were answered,...in the form of a large garbage container from further down the alley slammed into the creature mid-air. As the monster sailed past her, colliding into the side of one of the buildings, smashing some chunks out of the wall, she turned to the direction from where the heroic garbage bin came from she heard the voice of the man she was proud to call dad.

"Now Annabeth I know you and Katie wanted a pet but picking up strays, no matter how large is still a no no." Her father spoke a very deep and slightly scandinavian accented voice. Which, given what the man looked like it would not be hard to mistake him for an actual viking, what with the very nordic arm tattoos and the clothing that didn't help avoid such ideas. After all he was easily one of the biggest, muscle bound, bearded men in the city, if not country. Which was weird since both her and her sister were rather short, granted she was 10 and Katie was 8 but still, they wanted some height. It would make it easier to steal sweets that her dad kept up on top of their cabinets. Why did those

"You daydream about swiping candy with your sister later. Right now though daddy needs you to go back home and wait with Katie till I get back." Stated her dad not taking his yellow eyes off the writhing hellhound.

"Bu-but, what about you?" Asked Annabeth. She really didn't want to lose her dad to a monster, she and Katie needed him. Her dad turned to look at her and gave her a smile.

"Don't worry, I have dealt with far worse than this before." Spoke her father. "Now run home now and daddy will be home in a bit,...if you're good I'll not only will you and your sister get sweets but I'll also take you to the Parthenon in Nashville." That was all it took for Annabeth to be sprinting to their home as fast as she could.

"Ah..so much like her mother." Reminisced the father of the two girls as he thought about each girls respective mother. A loud growl interrupted his thoughts however as he redirected his attention to the now very upset hellhound.

"Oh please, I haven't had a decent fight since I entered this dimension, what makes you think that you'll be capable of anything?" Mocked the man to the _Rhino _sized monster. With a snarl the beast jumped at him determined to kill this man who interrupted its lunch. Only to be side stepped and punched in the face with enough force to send it in the adjacent wall. The hellhound shook its head trying to regain its senses but was stopped when the man wrapped his arms around its neck and began to squeeze. At first the monster was questioning the man's sanity, a mortal try to strangle it? How ridiculous. However as it was now in close proximity with the man one sniff determined that he was not a mortal. In fact it had no idea what he was. His sented was switching between various smells. One was that of a mortal, the other something akin to a gods, another that of a wolf, and the last was one of fire. During this thought process however it had forgotten that this..._thing_ was trying and succeeding in killing it. As it began to thrash around the beings grip held as this man lifted it up and slammed it to the ground, shattering concrete as it did. It made an attempt to bite him only for him to hold its jaw open. He placed his head in front of its, making direct eye contact, something that the hellhound wish he hadn't done and whispered one word. _Yol_. With this one word the hellhound was engulfed in flames that the man breathed into existence. The father watched as the monster that had tried to kill his children vaporized into gold dust. He scoffed as the monster thought it had stood a chance against him.

"*Sigh*...I remember when monsters posed a threat to me. Fun times, fun times. Though my melted to the sidewalk friend, I hope that you convey to all your monster friends in taurus that Annabeth and Katie Stormcrown are under their fathers protection. The Protection of Ysmir Dragon of The North!" Cried Ysmir. Though it was more of a title than a name he realized that if you went by your title you were generally more feared. Fine by him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ysmir or, as he was known by his children, friends and associates, Njal made his way home after melting the hellhound that dared to attack his children. Even though this wasn't the first time a monster attempted to kill his daughters, it was the closest one ever got. He normally was very perceptive of the creatures, what with the senses of a werewolf and all, but this time he had let his guard down too much and couldn't slay it in time He came to two conclusions on what to do. The first was to constantly keep a closer eye on both Katie and Annabeth to protect them from the dangers of being children of a goddess, problem with that was they would end up resenting him for constant monitoring and not giving them space. Or, and the one he was leaning to more, he would train them to deal with these creatures and others like them first hand. After all they had a father who came from a land where these creatures were everyday occurrences and he was no slouch in dealing with them. Hell, he had to deal with not only monsters from greek mythology such as hellhounds, centaurs, gorgon….those were pains though, giants, giant scorpions, and many others he also had vampires, demons, creatures physically made of the elements, and apparently what the mortals here called "extinct" animals like mammoths and saber tooth tigers. So with these thought in his head as he entered his two story house in Manhattan. As he looked for his kids in the house he wondered on how he was going to teach them. You couldn't exactly go outside and teach an 8 and 10 year old how to fight and kill with swords, magic, and axes like you could back in Skyrim. Stupid picky law enforcement. Own a gun? Get a licenses, good to go. Own a massive sword made from a The bones of a dragon, pieces of Aetherium, ebony and Stalhrim? Nope sorry, can't have that. Sure it had enough enchantments on it to make a Daedric prince green with envy but they didn't need to know that. Njal was broke out of his internal rant when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw his youngest, Katie. She had her long brown hair covering her eyes in an attempt to hide that she had been crying but he could very clearly see it, and hearing the sniffles didn't help her case either.

"Is the monster dead dad?" Meekly asked Katie. Njal frowned and lowered himself to be eye level with her and raised her chin.

"Yes dear, daddy killed the monster." Softly spoke Njal. He may be a seasoned warrior fighting in two wars and slaying hundreds of men and creatures alike, but the sight of his daughter in this state made him want to march into tartarus and slaughter every single thing there just to guarantee her safety.

"where is your sister?" He asked Katie calmly. In truth even though Annabeth reacted quicker to the creature he didn't think that she really wouldn't understand what was happening until later, and he needed to be there for her as well when that realization hit.

"She locked herself in her room." Answered Katie as she clinged onto her father as a comfort blanket. After all she had just witnessed a monster from legends try to devour her and her sister. She needed some normality at the moment.

"*sigh* of course she is. Come on lets go retrieve your sister. I have something to tell you two." Njal spoke as he lifted up Katie and carried her to Annabeth's door, which was covered in various buildings and historical figures. 'So much like her mother that one' thought Njal as he knocked on her door.

"Annabeth it's dad. You can come out...the monster is gone." Said Njal as he waited. There was no answer for a while so he listened in to her room with the senses from his unique blood. He frowned even further when he heard crying. Yep that settled it, he was going monster hunting tonight and they better pray he doesn't find them or it will be the _worst_ day in their immortal existence.

"Annie, I need you to open the door sweetie." Najl spoke again. Though this time he heard a muffled sound. It sounded like no.

"*huff*...please don't make me break another door, they take a while for me to make you know." Njal stated. Though this time Katie laughed at remembrance when Annabeth had a spider crawl on her in her sleep and awoke to it on her arm. She let out a very loud scream and within what seemed to be nanoseconds her dad had woken up, grabbed an axe from somewhere, sprinted into the hallway, smashed the door, and stood ready to attack what ever was in his daughters room. Annabeth wasn't sure what was scarier, the spider, or her dad looking like a psycho killer. She leaned more towards the spider though.

"I'm not coming out!" Finally yelled back Annabeth from her room. Njal looked to Katie and said

"Wanna see a fun trick?" Katie nodded her head enthusiastically. Last cool trick her dad did he turned their neighbors door invisible some how. She didn't know how he did it, all she knew was that it was cool.

"Watch." And with a wave of his hand Katie heard the lock on Annabeth's door open and saw her dad push it open. Annabeth did the worlds fastest 180 as she looked to see her dad carrying her sister into the room.

"How did you do that?!" Yelled Annabeth with both a angry and curious tone. Angry because she didn't want her family to see her like this, all vulnerable and weak. Curious because, well her dad just magically unlocked the door.

"Magic." Was the response she received.

"What?" Was her intellegente response.

"Listen, both of you. I need to tell you two something I should have told both of you long ago." Njal spoke as he lowered Katie next to Annabeth and watched as the two sisters hugged each other. He waited for them to give him their attention before continuing.

"What attacked you two was...a hellhound, as in from Greek mythology hellhound. Now I know what you to are going to say so just let me give my peace before you ask any questions. The hellhound is not the only monster from that mythos to exists, in fact treat everything you two know about that mythology as true. The reason it attacked you was because you're both demigods. Yes, demigods, your mothers are in fact goddesses. Monsters tend to attack demigods and as such this not the first time you have been targeted. Just the first time I haven't had a chance to stop the creature from attacking. After today I realize I can't just hope I can protect both of you and still let you live your lives how you want. So I have come to the conclusion that, if you girls allow me, I will train and teach you how to defend yourselves from these monsters. Any questions?" Njal finished his explanation and looked at his daughter. Both had their mouths open and looked quite shocked. For obvious reasons. After an hour or so of silence Njal eventually snapped his fingers to regain their attention. Annabeth was the first to recover and began firing off questions

"How long has this been happening? Who is my mom? Is she the same as Katie's? What are you going to teach us? And why never tell us?" She finished looking rather out of breath.

"In that order. Since you were born. Guess. No. Magic and sword play. I wanted you to have a normalish childhood." Njal counter answered. He looked to Katie to see her looking on in bewilderment.

"Listen girls, I know this is a lot to take in at one moment, so why don't you two talk it out and I'll be outside the door O.K?" He asked, as the girls looked at each other and nodded. With a nod back Njal walked out of the room and far enough away to not be able to eavesdrop. He did respect their privacy after all. All the while he wondered how this event would change this family. What he should have wondered is how it would end up changing the world.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own either The Percy Jackson series or The Elder Scrolls_

As Njal waited for his daughters to come to terms with what he had just told them his mind wandered to how he had gotten to this point. That point being a new dimension with different gods, new monsters(On occation...stupid sex vampires), and the mortals lacking appropriate means of combating them. This initially didn't sit well with him when he entered this dimension. No not the dimension thing, that kind of thing happens a lot back in Nirn. The fact that people were now so blind to the world is what bothered him. How many demigods could be saved from monsters if the mortals could see them and actually fight back. It worked at home so why not here? Especially since mortals now have fire arms, just get some magical bullets and then bam! Problem solved. But alas the gods of this realm made it so such things couldn't happen, and as result monsters terrorized young demigods and their parents could not do a thing.

"I will never understand the thought process of Zeus." Njal muttered. Thunder echoed outside as a result of the comment. Njal lazily turned and looked out the window to see storm clouds hovering over head. He walked over to the window, opened it up and gazed upwards.

"_Lok." _ Whispered Njal as a small shockwave erupted, nothing too extreme but enough to rattle the house a bit. But the desired effect occurred when the clouds vanished. Njal's smirk however ended when a hysterical Annabeth yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Uh…...me." Replied Njal looking rather sheepish.

"How?" Was a combined response from both Katie and Annabeth. Njal was about to explain how until he noticed how worn out the two looked. Though he guessed they had the right to be, it's not everyday you're chased by a hellhound and find out your a demigod. Well, at least here anyway.

"Tell you what I'll do, you two go to bed, get some rest and just take the remainder of the day to try and find some comfort. Tomorrow, I will explain anything you want to know. whether it's about me, your mothers, or just what is happening in general. O.K?" Njal told the two as he crouched down and brought his daughters into his embrace. Katie, seemed fine with it, she just wanted to sleep. Annabeth, despite how she was looking like she wanted to interrogate him Thalmor style, ultimately relented as well.

"Good. Now off to bed you two you have an…... interesting day tomorrow and you will need rest." Njal said as he patted the girls off to their rooms. After running through the night routine of getting ready for bed, and saying how proud he was of them for today, he tucked them in and set off to his own room. Not for sleep though. Oh no he was on a mission tonight, a mission that called for the deaths of every monster within a 2 mile vicinity. Mess with his children, you mess with the dragon itself. And _nothing_ survives messing with the dragon.

_Up on Olympus_

Zeus was not happy. Well he rarely was anyway, but this was a new level of unhappy. It was so extreme he had to call a meeting to get answers.

"Athena! Demeter! Do you recognize this mortal?" Zeus questioned as he eyed them both motioning to a view of Njal marching into his room. They both looked at one another and nodded their heads.

"That's Njal, he is father to one of my children." Demeter answered. She was looking at the image of Njal wondering why Zeus had brought up a man she really did enjoy her time with. In both their work with Greenpeace and their "recreational activities". Not that she would ever mention those to Aphrodite.

"He is also the brain-dad of one of my children as well. Why?" Answered and inquired Athena, her grey eyes narrowing at the thought of why Zeus wanted this answered.

"Because this mortal just removed a storm I had sent at him, with a _word_." Zeus emphasized word to demonstrate how upset he was. No one removes one of his storms so casually and then brushes him off.

"WHAT!" Was a combined yell on Athena and Demeters part. They both had spent time with Njal and never once did he do something like that. Granted, he didn't feel like a normal mortal, but he didn't have demigod blood either. If anything his blood felt more like a monsters, which had caused so problems initially, i.e attempts at murder, but he did nothing that a monster would do. Hades, he wasn't even Greek in any sense of the word, he was from the nordic peoples.

"Heyyyy. Not to ruin your guys's fun but mister bags-two-goddesses here just left his room with a very wicked looking sword." Apollo stated, and was promptly slapped as the goddess part was registered by his twin. Disregarding Apollo's pain the gods looked at the view and did indeed see the man leaving the room with a massive sword on his shoulder.

"Maybe if we listen in we will find something out." Reasoned Hermes. The rest of the Olympians nodded, as they looked forward with varying reasons of interest. Athena and Demeter wanted to see what the father of their children was planning. Ares wanted to see him kill something with that sword. Zeus wanted to see how this mortal was able to do what he did.

The rest of the Olympians were not that interested until saw a purple glow in his hand as he threw it forward and four...demons emerged in black and red demonic armor and weapons. The man motioned for two to guard each door of one of the daughters and then proceeded to leave. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

_Back on Earth_

Njal had just finished ordering his four dremora lords to guard his children as he hunted. With his 2 handed dragonbone, Aetherium laced, and Stalhrim lined sword, he dubbed Starfang due to the blade itself and the enchantments on it, in hand he set out on a mission. Death to those that would harm his children. There would be no mercy, no escape, and quarter to any monster he encountered. 'Tonight is going to be a good night' thought Njal with a feral smile as he walked into the night.


	4. Chapter 4: Hunting part 1

_Disclaimer: Once again I don't own either Percy Jackson or The Elder Scrolls...probably never will either._

The phrase 'A man on a mission' was commonly used to describe someone who was utterly convicted to whatever cause they had put before themselves. They would follow and pursue this objective until it was meet and would never falter in their mission. In other words it was the perfect phrase to describe Njal right now. Now normally when someone be it a mortal, demigod, or even actual gods say that they would destroy any threat to their beloved ones there is typically some hyperbole in that phrase. To Njal however it was what his mission was and, as such, he would not falter in it. His missions current objective? The destruction of every monster within two miles of his home. And unfortunately for them Njal was a great hunter, it came with being a Nord and a Werewolf. No prey would ever escape him until he cornered it and added its head to his collection of prey. His hunting weapon of choice (Barring a his bow), Starfang. Now despite popular belief walking down a busy street in New York City, even at midnight, with a giant sword would result in you being arrested. Luckily for the police that would have the unfortunate job of trying to arrest Njal, he was nice enough to put an illusion over his blade to disguise its true form. Didn't want to have to hurt the poor officers of the law now did he? Currently, from what he guessed from the facial expressions and mutterings of women as walked past, was the saw it as a giant box of roses. Interesting, but ok by him. Njal stopped walking and sniffed the air. Ignoring the smells of the city, which were pretty gross, he did smell a monster, make that two monsters. They were directly to his left in what appeared to be a… mall.

"Well….this is going to be fun." Smiled Njal as he made his way across the street to take the lives of his first prey of the evening.

Kelly was having a good day. Well scratch that her and her sister were having a good day. They had both just claimed the life of another male and were putting the moves on another to make it 5 tonight. You see Kelly and her sister were empousai. They feasted on the blood of men that they seduce and, since mortals got a lot skankier, they could really get a good meal every now and then. Kelly looked to her sister as they both approached the man they had decided to prey upon next. Some twenty year old college student most likely. Putting on their best innocent faces they approached him.

"Hey excuse me sir, but me and my sister lost our bracelets and we were wondering if you could help us find them?" Kelly asked making sure to make the question as sultry as possible.

"Uh….sure." Said the now completely enthralled man. After all it wasn't everyday two very beautiful women asked for your help. In that tone of voice at least.

"Great! We lost the over here by the fire escape." Kelly motioned to the door that led a hall used for fire evacuations, and now blood dranings.

"Cool, lets go." The man said as he walked over and opened the door into the hall.

"Hey, um...why were you...two...uh.." The man's question was lost as he turned and was blasted with an enamoring spell.

"Oh we're sorry. We didn't really lose our bracelets, we just wanted you all alone in here with us is that so wrong?" Kelly asked in the most sultry voice the man had ever heard. As she and her sister moved in for a kiss, now being safely away from the eyes of the public, the mans brain essentially short circuited and as such he was too caught up in the moment to see both sisters now had fangs. What he didn't miss however was the door to the hall slamming open and the largest man he has ever seen walked in with...a box of flowers? The man himself looked like something from a medieval times viking edition, at least with all the tattoos across his face and arms, and the hair and beard anyway. The man moved with a complete form of conviction as he approached him and the two sisters he was "helping". Maybe they knew him?

"Hey do you know this guy?" He asked as the man continued his approach, box of flowers now in front him instead of at his side.

"No we don't." Kelly answered. Who ever this guy was he had just interrupted their snack time, and that box felt...off.

"Can we help you?" Kelly heard her sister ask.

"No." Was the only reply she got until the box shimmered out of existence and what replaced it was the strangest blade she had ever seen. It was also the last thing she saw since the man bisected her vertically with it.

A cry of no and oh shit were the only things Njal needed to hear to confirm that the two women he had sniffed out were indeed monsters. After butchering one he turned to the other who still had a look of horror oh her face, which ironically matched the ones her victims had before she killed them, irony was truly the funniest thing in the multiverse. Njal swang Starfang at the second empousa but she was lucky enough to duck out of the way of the blade. She wasn't lucky enough however to be out of Njals kicking range. So with a quick kick he sent the she-creature into and through the wall of the hall way.

"Dude, what the hell?!" The man cried out. Seriously this was some weird stuff happening. Viking fighting….whatever the sisters were with a giant sword. The viking dude turned and looked at him. He saw a green glow then…..couldn't remember why he was here.

"Leave. Now." Demanded Njal after erasing the man/victims memory of this series of events and turned to face the downed monster as he saw the man run off.

"You ready to die creature?" Njal coldly stated, his eyes which were normally a light blue now glowed gold as both his wolf and dragon sides leaked into his system.

"I am going to end you! You pitiful mortal." Cried out Kelly in anger. Her anger only grew when the man began to laugh at her. With a quick snarl she rushed towards the man who killed her sister. Only to be grabbed by the throat and held off the ground in the man's grasp. Which did not feel like one a mortal would posses. And actually felt her throat being crushed as the man lifted her up to his eye level, which promptly raised her fear level from a 4 to a 10, those were not normal eyes.

"I have dealt with daedric seducers, volkihar vampires, and various other blood suckers. You are neither new or even threatening to me. But you will be useful. Now, hold still." The man said as she saw a red glow in his and as he raised to her head. The next thing she felt could only be described as pain. She felt like he was ripping every piece of knowledge from her head, which unfortunately for Kelly he was. Gotta love restoration magic, healing, fortifying and absorbing all your magical needs. Kelly soon felt the pain stop and glared at the...thing holding her.

"Thanks for the information, now don't ever let me catch you in this city or you _won't_ get the chance to reform in tartarus." Njal said and with a squeeze crushed the neck of the empousa, making her turn into gold dust. With a quick look around for anymore witnesses Njal proceeded to camouflage Starfang and continue his hunt elsewhere.

_Up on Olympus_

"Um….damn." Was the only response that the Olympians had, which was brought from Apollo of all people. But really what else was there to say? Athena and Demeter were both shocked to say the least. After all the man that they had had children with turned out to be very well capable of killing monsters, and seemed to be something more than just mortal if those eyes were anything to go bye.

"What was that red thing he did?" Inquired Hermes. It looked painful.

"If I had to guess it would be something related to what the empousa knew, if the withering and twitching of the face gave anything away." Replied a still shocked Athena. She was going to need to have a discussion with Njal after this. Incidentally Demeter was having the exact same thoughts.

"Guys, shhh. He found a Manticore and…..oh damn!" Ares yelled with glee. Not every day you see a monster killed with it own severed tail after all.

"*Sigh* I have a feeling this is going to be a long night." Muttered Hera, though she too was interested in what this Njal guy could do. So then again, maybe a long night was not such a bad thing.


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting part 2

_Disclaimer:...nothings changed since last time._

Njal had picked up the smell of another monster. This one was apparently in Central park,...which was quite possibly the worst place for a monster to be when being stalked by a man who has Hircines favor. Granted most of Njals encounters with the Daedric Princes were complete and utter accidents which lead to some awkward meetings, he still held respect for the Lord of the Hunt. Which was why when he found the monster sleeping under a bridge in the park, which was a Drakon by the looks of it, he did not pray to Artemis. No, while he did respect her as a hunter he was more partial to a god he has physically met and conversed with. And despite Njal explaining even though he was a werewolf his soul belonged to Akatosh and the Daedra would have to argue with him over rights, they parted on very good terms with a good conversation after Njals assistance to thwart the hunt of Sinding. It wasn't a god talking to a mortal, it was a hunter talking to a hunter.

"Hircine, if you can hear me in this far off realm, know that this wyrm might actually be something worth hunting should you ever find yourself here." Muttered Njal has he hid in a tree observing the Drakon from a distance. It slept under a bridge with people walking both above on the bridge and….right next to it. This "Mist" around the mortals was an interesting thing in Njals mind. Apparently giant snake that was well over 200 feet long just appeared as a giant rock. Now mind you that Njal could easily replicate the effect with illusion magic, but a passive version just seemed to be unfair to the mortals. Why not just keep the damn things in designated areas instead of putting a mist over most of the Earth's population. These Greeks really made things more complicated than need be.

"Hmmm, will have to lure the creature somewhere more isolated. Don't want anyone caught in the crossfire." Njal formulated out loud. Luring the creature is easy enough, making sure no one walks into the fight a bit more so. But he was a general in two wars and a skilled hunter, he could find an area to murder this creature, and he had just the place in mind.

_Up on Olympus_

"He is trying to hunt a Drakon?" Hermes asked with a raised eyebrow. This guy had balls that was for sure, but a Drakon might be out of his league.

"Not just any Drakon, this one is fated to only be killed by one of Ares kids." Apollo added. This was bad, this guy wouldn't be able to kill this thing even if he struck a killing blow. Shame to, he was starting to like the guy.

"*Gasp* oh please no." Muttered Demeter. She may have been mad that Njal kept from secrets from her but she didn't want him to die. Maybe he would flee when he saw that he couldn't kill it. He did attract Athens's attention so he had to be smart enough to know when to run. Little did she know Athena was having similar thoughts...she really did not want to she Njal die.

"My money is on him." Stated Poseidon getting stares from all the other Olympians.

"What? He has already killed four monsters he should not have been capable of so my guess is he has something for this as well." Poseidon explained his logic. Really this man seemed like a capable sort and he looked forward to seeing how he dealt with this challenge.

"Silence! It is starting." Zeus commanded as the gods focused on what was going to happen.

_Back on Earth_

"Hey, ugly!" The Lydian Drakon was awoken from its slumber to the sound of someone insulting it. Taking immediate offence to the claim it looked around for the thing that had a death wish but only saw mortal bypassing it, as they saw whatever the mist had put before them.

"This way, you dumb overgrown garden snake!" The voice yelled again. It could not see the source but it did hear the direction it came from. Moving towards the origin of the voice the Drakon continued to not see the perpetrator of the insults.

"Could you get any stupider!" The infernal voice yelled once more. This time the voice came from an open manhole. So the perp thought it could hide? Well it had another thing coming thought the Drakon as it slithered into the sewers breaking some concrete as it entered. When it entered there was still no sign of the source of the voice.

"This way idiot!" Cried the infernal voice once more from down into a more open area of the sewers. With a hiss the Drakon dashed for the opening hoping to catch the owner of the voice and tear him limb from limb. Only, when it entered the area it was empty. Something suspicious was going on and it did not like. The Drakon heard some machinery move and turned to see all of the exits of the area slam close. Now it really did not like what was going on. The Drakon looked around for the creator of this, now obvious, trap. Only it did not see anyone. No instead the Drakon was treated to the sight of a bunch of electric colored runes all around the room. What were these fo-. Any thought the Drakon had was cut off when the room detonated in a series of bright and very painful flashes of lightning.

_Up on Olympus_

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Yelled Zeus incredibly outraged. First this...person removes his storm clouds then next he uses lightning?! What next, wind? Nope, no, best not give the man ideas.

"Thats one way of doing it." Said Athena. Looking quite proud of Njal for the plan. Lure the creature away and into a trap, a sound strategy. Though she doubted that fate would be bested by some lightning traps.

"It's still alive, if only just." Stated Hera looking at the image of the now, writhing in pain Drakon.

"Ah...yes, however it does not look like Njal is done with this plan of his." Pointed out Apollo. And indeed it did not appear as Njal was done as the Olympians watched him shimmer into existence on top of a catwalk over the Drakon, some weird blue crystal in his hand.

_Back on Earth_

Njal looked down at the Drakon as it squirmed from having chunks of it blown off by the runes. Normally nothing survives an entire room detonating in electricity but this wyrm had something special about it. A quick cast of vision of the tenth eye while he was distracting it with throw voice revealed it had a tie with fate. A small matter in all honesty. If he could stop a god who is destined to swallow the world. He could stop a creature only meant to be killed by one type of person. After all _he_ controlled his own fate not some three old cows that cut a bit of string, and he would prove it this day.

"*Whistle* UP HERE WYRM!" Njal yelled as the Drakon looked up in absolute furry. While those eyes may cause lesser men to become paralyzed with fear, Njal was no lesser man and that stare was that even a Breton would laugh at.

"You may believe you are only killable by one of the war gods kids, but alas, fate never took me into account and you will know no tartarus as your place of reformation. Nay, you will know only the emptiness of a soul gem!" Njal spoke with enough conviction to cause the Drakon to pause, if only for a moment. Regaining its composure the Lydian Drakon made the last error of its immortal existence. It coiled and attempted to bite Njal.

"_Rii Vaaz Zol!"_ With those three word the Drakkon stopped mid bite and watched in terror as its _soul_ was ripped from its body and into the gem in its attackers hand, that was the last image that the Drakon ever saw as its body fell to the ground. No turning into gold dust, as its soul could not return to reform in tartarus.

_Up on Olympus_

"...told you." Was the only sound, brought by Poseidon, in the palace of the gods. They really couldn't say anything else, this morta-..no not mortal this...whatever Njal was just rendered part of fate obsolete with three word. That language, those words, they were immensely powerful. Powerful enough to stop an aspect of fate from occurring, the thought was….unnerving to the gods.

"All in favor for bringing him here for interrogation." Said Zeus. Every god raised their hand. They wanted answers.

"That will not be necessary sky god. I can answer any question you have now in return for your answer to this. Why are you watching me?" A voice said….from the image. The gods all looked to the image to see Njal..staring right at them.

"Well….I'm waiting."


	6. Chapter 6: Answers part 1

_DIsclaimer: Still don't own Percy Jackson or The Elder Scrolls_

"Um….can he see us?" Apollo whispered to Hermes, both not taking their eyes off the image of the Nord they were spying on.

"I can hear you as well sun god." Was the response from the image. The Olympians all looked at each other in confusion. How was this possible?

"How?" Athena asked, was Njal always like this and she didn't notice? Or did something happen? Either way this got really strange from what she was expecting.

"I believe I inquired first about the cause of your spying." Njal replied, never tearing his gaze from the gods of Olympus. Apparently not only did Vision of the Tenth Eye find objects that were invisible, but also the very poorly hidden _massive_ image of a bunch of twenty feet tall Olympians. Apparently Drevis never mentioned this…..lazy bastard. Though it did give him a good view of most of the gods bristling at his last statement. Apparently they did not take anything short of complete respect well. To bad for them then. Though it looked like Apollo was the first to recover from the momentary surprise.

"Uh…..Zeus was pissed about you removing a storm of his, then...well we saw you summon some wicked looking demons and our interest was...peaked so to speak." Apollo said as the rest of the gods nodded along with his answer.

"And the thought of simply asking did not cross your mind?" Njal asked, slightly annoyed at the, once again apparent, lack of practicality of the Greeks. Really was it so hard to grasp the concept of asking someone about something instead of spying.

Zeus narrowed his eye and spoke "And why should we, who are gods, lower ourselves to asking a mortal why he can do things only a demigod or god can do?"

"You believe me to be a mortal?" Njal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You aren't? But neither me or Athena sensed any god blood in you" Inquired Demeter. What else didn't she know about Njal.

"If you were merely going by blood, than mine is that of a wolfs. My soul however is that of a _dovah_ or dragon." Njals words once again surprised the Olympians. Wolfs blood? Did he mean a werewolf. That caused unnerving amongst them, even more so than before.

"You mean you are a werewolf?" Artemis, goddess of the hunt spoke with narrowed eyes. If this _man_ was indeed a werewolf and he had also had a demigod child with Demeter that could result in something very bad. Demeter was also at the time having a panic attack over the idea that she had bedded a werewolf.

"Aye I am, but not of the kind you are thinking about so calm yourselves before you make a rash judgement call. Though….aye the beast blood is in me it is nothing compared to the power of the _dov_ that resides in my soul." Njal kind of reassured. Though that statement brought even more questions.

"What do you mean not the kind we are thinking of, and what is that language you keep using?" Inquired Athena. Njal was so much more less complicated when he was merely a mortal with a good mind for war tactics. What ever happened to those days?

The werewolves of _gol _ or Earth, are creatures made by Zeus as punishment to a king. Where in Mundus my home world, they are the creations of Hircine Daedric Prince, or god if you must, of the Hunt, and while yes I' am one of them my particular strain of lycanthrope renders me completely in control over my more…...feral side. That and these help." Njal raised his hand to show a silver ring with a wolfs head on it, as well various tattoos of moons, bones, blood drops, and small etching of a hunt lining his forearm.

"As for the language it is that of the _dovah_ or dragons. The words themselves are magical and can be formed into shouts that, with enough practice, destroy entire cities, halt time, control the elements and much, much more." Njal explained to the, now very lost looking gods. Were they not paying attention? Does the idea of a dimension traveling werewolf/dragon demigod seem so ludicrous. It seemed quite possible to him.

"You know what I'm done. I'm done just trying to wrap my mind around this, its too complicated I am tagging out." Apollo stated waving his hands in the universal sign of done. Hermes looked ready to do the same, Ares...looked like his brain was short circuited, Aphrodite also looked lost, Artemis looked like she was more interested in the other Hunt god mouthing its name as if to test the sound, Athena looked like her mind was in overdrive, Demeter looked more interested in the images on his arm, she always liked his tattoos, and the rest looked like they wanted more elaboration from the Nord. Zeus was the next to speak.

"You said you are from another dimension called, what, Mundus? What is Mundus and more importantly how did you get here?" Zeus inquired. Well looks like he is going to take up drinking if this conversation got any more….out there.

"Mundus is the plane or realm of existence that encompasses Nirn, its moons, and attendant Aedric planets. It was created by the et'Ada or more specifically the Anuic et'Ada who later became known as the Aedera or, our creators. The Padomaic et'Ada became known as the Daedra or, not our creators. Magnus, the god of magic, was the architect for Mundus and drew up its plans of creation. Though he later became disgusted at what Mundus was, the creation that caused many of the other et'Ada to give their entireties in its creation, fled Mundus by going into Aetherius, the heavens, the hole created by his departure became the sun. Many other et'Ada followed threw Aetherius as well became the stars. Those that remained became the Ehlnofey the "Earth Bones" taking up various aspects of nature." Njal lectured on the origins of his realm. What? Zeus never specified on what he wanted to hear. Though from a look at the gods most seemed shell shocked about the creation of his realm. Guess the concept of sacrificing their all to create mortals was well above their heads.

"How I got here however was entirely by my own doing. For you see as an Archmage I take my study of the clever craft seriously and seek out all aspects of it. This has lead to me obtaining knowledge that has been supposedly lost and or forgotten. Levitation magic is an example of one of these, but I digress. There is a magic known as Shadow Magic, you see a shadow is more than just an absence of light, it is the reflections of possible worlds created by forces in conflict. I was studying this magic, away from anyone else, in my homestead when I manipulated a shadow that sent me through time and space. To here, During World War 2." That last statement, well this whole speech made the gods widen their eyes. Njal was at the very _Least_ 83 years old and had the appearance of a 30 year old. Granted they were immortal and ageless but, how was he?

"I see by the looks in your eyes that you question my being here and how I have stayed alive. The answer to that comes in the form of my meditations on _Rotmulaag_ or, words of power. For you see the words of the dragon language are more than simple words with magical effects. To learn and understand a _Rot_, a word is to take its meaning into yourself, to become closer to that word, an example given to me by my mentor with the word _fus_ or, force. "_It is called 'Force', in your tongue. But as you push the world, so does the world push back. Think of the way force may be applied effortlessly. Imagine but a whisper pushing aside all in its path. That is fus. Let its meaning fill you. Su'um ahrk morah, breath and focus. You will push the world harder than it pushes back"_." Njal finished the quote from his long time friend and mentor Paarthurnax as he remembered the day he became ageless. The day he meditated on _Ul_, eternity and thus made him eternal as time. He has meditated on most of the words of power he knew, which was a great deal if not all the shouts he had encountered, but he had yet to meditate on one. _Diiv_, or Wyrm. To do so would not only make him ageless but, as immortal as the _dov_. He was not sure he wanted that. After all even if he is ageless he could still fall in battle, get to Sovngarde that way. And divines, if someone _did_ manage to kill him they earned it, and he didn't want to take that victory away from someone. Though...that was then, now..if the lives of his daughterswere on the line and that was the _only_ way to save them then...it would be done. Njal had been so caught up in his own thoughts he had not heard what the Olympians were saying.

"What should we do? He is far too powerful for my comfort." Hera asked the other Olympians as they looked around the room, torn on a decision. On one hand Njal _was_ incredibly powerful, maybe to much so, but on the other he had never shown any reason to actually try and overthrow them. Plus he could serve as a great help to call on for there own personal need. However before they could say anything the walls of the sewer exploded as men with flash lights stormed in and began to yell.

"NYPD! GET ON THE GROUND!"


	7. Chapter 7: More answers, whilst hunting

_Disclaimer: Still don't own jack_

"Of course!" Njal let out a laugh. Of course the police show up! Why wouldn't they. Then again...he did blow up this entire room, and that probably made a lot of noise.

"We need a to get medic down here, we got a pile of dead bodies and one armed, assumed assailant." One of the officers radioed in. Ah...great the Drakons body was still affected by the mist. Lovely. Njal looked up and observed the gods who had very amused faces at the moment. Find this funny did they? Well Njal could easily turn those tables, after all this was nothing that some Alteration and Thaumaturgy magic would solve.

"I said get on the ground." One of the officers yelled at Njal, gun pointed at him. Letting out a sigh Njal spoke to the officer, just to see if this conflict was unavoidable, after all he really had the upmost respect for the boys in blue but right now they were trending on mighty thin ice.

"Be at peace officer, I mean you no harm, but alas I have more to do tonight and will not let your interference prevent me from such." Hopefully that would calm him down. A gun chamber being pulled back caught Njals ear as he saw the the other officers in the room aim towards him. He really did not wish to harm them, but if they proceed with this current course of foolishness then he would retaliate. Not with active deadly force, but altering the rules and nature of reality in a physical sense.

"Last warning, get on the ground!" The officer stated as the others all pulled back their gun chambers ready to fire. The gods that were observing with curiosity wondered how Njal would get out of this. After all they weren't sure he would harm the mortals as he would the monsters he hunted. No, he didn't seem like that kind of person. Granted he didn't seem like an ageless dimension traveling nigh godly being either, but hey this was a personality call not a physical one. Though he might take offence to them unloading all their bullets into him, like just what happened now. The gods eyes widened as they now just comprehended that the police had just fired approximately 120 glock 22 rounds at Njal...oh boy.

Police Sergeant Matthews was not having a good day. It started when he got up in the morning and stubbed his toe on his dresser, no big deal but it is annoying, next the coffee he had purchased from the store was made wrong and tasted like distilled water, slightly more aggravating but hey thats life, next though as soon as he enters his precinct to begin his rounds of the night shift they get a call that a sewer vent near Central Park not only was smashed in by a car crash but also shortly after words exploded due to a gas leak, grrreat, there went his night but you gotta do what you gotta do. However. When the first responders sent in a call that they heard voices talking as well as a pile of dead bodies in ground zero of the explosion, then it got more complicated. After he got there he rounded up some officers to check it out they had to breach an adjacent wall to the location of the explosion due to the debris., which unfortunately led to him looking at the biggest man he has seen in his entire life holding a giant ass sword and talking to himself. Associating the man with the pile of dead he ordered the man to get on the ground. But apparently Goliath over there was too good for that and refused to move. Heck, even when the rest of his boys and him had the man at gunpoint he just stared at him and told him in a deep ass voice to, essentially get out the guys way. Well….even if the prick made it past him and his guys there was still the other fifteen cops outside waiting for the order to come in. So after telling the giant to get on the ground once more, and him not budging once more, Matthews ordered his men to fire. After all this guy was not only resisting arrest, but carrying a deadly weapon and had probable cause for lethal intent. What happened next made him want to take up drinking again. The man _glowed_ yellow for a bit, which he and his men took as a sign to start shooting only, there bullets either hit the guy and fell to the floor or ricochet of him and around the room. The hell was this guy….superman?

Njal was unamused. The bullets that the law of this realm had shoot at him never stood a chance against a shield spell. They should consider themselves lucky he didn't cast reflect otherwise there would be eight dead cops as opposed to eight amnesic, slightly battered cops. So with that in mind Njal casted an AOE paralyze spell and halted the officers in their, now shocked tracks. Next came the mind erase part. Njal hated to do this as even though he was a master of the school, illusion left a bad taste in his mouth. It didn't feel right messing with someone's head. Then again they would hound him unless he didn't so...byebye memories Njal and hello memories of some drug addict. Though while the police inside the sewer were dealt with the ones outside..not so much. So when he left the sewers he was treated to the sight of even more law enforcement that, now also were pointing guns at him. Now, had Njal been 200 years younger and back in his young years fighting in the civil war he would have charged them with no hesitation and cut them down to appease his incredibly violent side. After all a Nord werewolf with a dragons soul is about as violent and destructive as you can get. Though, thanks to his meditations and studies he was now as calm and serene as the greybeards. Which makes sense because their leader trained him and helped him overcome his volatile nature. After all, what is better- to be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort? So now being all those years wiser how did Njal approach this problem. How any sane person treats fifteen armed police officers aimed at them. By stopping time!

"_Tiid!" _The world slowed to a crawl as the word escaped Njals lips. He wondered how the gods that were observing him take the fact that he could do most anything they could do but still claim to being mortal. Njal began to walk towards the scent of another monster in the area as time stood still. This would only last about 30 more seconds, he didn't put much effort into the word you see, so he would have to conceal Starfang again and hopefully avoid any more run ins with New Yorks finest. Not that they were challenging, it was just inconvenient and time consuming or, slowing in this case.

"You may continue to ask questions, if you must." Njal stated as the gods returned to normal speed, looking dazed as to what happened. Athena, who looked quite giddy to learn new things began first.

"This language of yours, you say it comes from the dragons, does that mean they are different than what a dragon is here." Oh boy...here comes this head on train collision.

"Aye, where the dragons of this realm are merely beasts of varying power, mine are to my people at the very least, no less than demigods since they are the immortal children of Akatosh."

"Akatosh being?" Demeter asked before the others could.

"The Dragon god of time, father of dragons, and chief deity of the Nine Divines of the Cyrodilic Empire." Njal explained. Granted now that Skyrim was independent from said Empire, they went back to their old pantheon but still kept some of the names from divines of Cyrodiil, at least as of Njals departure.

"So….like your Cronos?" Apollo asked some what weary of the answer. The other Olympians also seemed interested in if his god of time was as bad as theirs.

"Nay, our gods are not like yours in the sense of your use of the terms Primordial, Titian, and Olympian. Though if you were to want to put labels such as those on them they would be, the Anu and Padomay would be the two forces of creation, with either the Aedra or Daedra being spirits of each. Other divine spirits are called Ada and on occasion, a mortal can reach apotheosis and become gods. This was the case for Talos, the hero-god of Mankind, and The Tribunal, who served as living gods until the Prophecies of the Nerevarine and the Red Year ended their worship and lowered them to saints." Man his realms history was a pain to have to recite to a bunch of gods, mostly due to how messed up everything gets, time wounds and all.

"I have a question before your next inquiry. Mortals here are drastically weaker than those of my realm, for you see every mortal is born capable of performing magic as it is what makes up our heavens, and every mortal be it man, mer, or beast is much more physically and mentally capable than those here. So my question is, how would you gods react to a place where a mortal is as powerful as a demigod, a demigod as strong as a minor god and so on and so forth? Because that is my realm, a realm where your monsters that you have only one or two of, such as a Minotaur and the Gorgons, are not only there but are common enough to be everyday creatures. So what say you Olympians to that?" Njal asked as he turned down an alleyway. This was the last scent of monster in the area and as such it would be his last prey for the evening.

"Uh…..what?" Was Aphrodites ingenious response. This realm where Athena and Demeters "boy toy" was from sounded...well terrible. If a mortal was strong enough that they could ascend to godhood how did the gods combat evil gods? It couldn't be the mortals of that realm could it? Really the idea of the mortals here fighting in the war against the Titans sounded ridiculous. So was it different, like a a lot of things there.

"You say that these..Aedra as you call them created the world, but at the cost of most of their power. If that is the case than who deals with the Daedra?" Zeus inquired. Njal noted that his question was being ignored and they were continuing to question him. Fine then, guess the idea was to much for them to consider.

"You can thank akatosh for that. He gave some of his blood in the form of an amulet that shielded Nirn from Oblivion, the realms of the Daedra, this amulet was given to Saint Alessia, the woman who was the first empresses of the Empire and the one who rebelled to free the Cyrodilic humans. That was until the Oblivion crisis which occurred when the Emperor and all his sons were assassinated and the barrier fell. This lead to the Daedric Prince Mehrunes Dagon, Lord of destruction, change, revolution, change, and ambition, attempting to invade Nirn. Though with the help of a hero of the Elder Scrolls, Martin Septim, the last son of the Emperor, who was hidden, sacrificed himself to permanently put back the barrier." Njal gave a short lecture on protection from Daedric Princes to the gods. Though he really did not want to tell them about his facings against gods and provalings. Let that be a surprise.

"You mentioned something called a "hero of the Elder scrolls" what is that?" Asked Hera. This was an interesting couple of hours to say the least, new dimensions, god dragons, universe altering words. She may need to steal some of her sons wine after this.

"Ah! That is easy, well comparative to what you have been asking. Anyways, a hero of an Elder Scroll is a mortal who is blessed, or cursed depending upon your view, with a special fate and the ability to rule his,or her, own destiny. They often grow to be way more powerful than most other mortals. The last one, for example, became Sheogorath the Daedric Prince of Madness." Njal explained as he saw his last target, a harpy. Well disappointing to say the least but it would suffice. Though if the Olympians would stop asking 20 questions and let him hunt he would be most appreciative. Alas it was not to be.

"You said you got here through "Shadow Magic", why not return since it seems very possible?" Apollo inquired to the now ripping apart a harpy with telekinesis Njal. This dude had all the good powers, it wasn't fair!

"Can't. It would be my power over shadows and the three Elder Scrolls in my possession vs thousands of scrolls. I could leave Mundus fine, though getting back is well out of my reach. That and I have no desire to return, my purpose was fulfilled and now it was time for another to take up the mantle of a hero. Plus I am now a father and I will not abandon my children to merely go back to my home." Njal said as he finished tearing the Harpy in half with his telekinesis spell. He was glad this spell never caught on for combative use. It would have been a real pain to deal with.

"Now if you don't mind I have to get home to my girls before they wake to the sight of the dremora I summoned. If you wish to hear more seek me out at a later date, but for now this is goodbye." Njal spoke the last part and cast a counter clairvoyance spell to be rid of the ever questionative Olympians. Sure they would be pissed, hey he got his point across. He did not reveal too much of his abilities or any of his magical items and yet they still know that he can, at the very least, challenge them.


	8. Chapter 8: Long Night

_Disclaimer: Don't own either Percy Jackson or Elder Scrolls_

_Up on Olympus_

"So….was he like that when you two were with him?" Apollo asked Demeter and Athena. In his mind Njal was the coolest thing to happen in a while. A dimension traveling super viking with magic powers and the soul of a god, what about that is not awesome? Though, the rest of his family might not agree.

"No…well, despite some above normal strength he never showed anything like what we just saw." Demeter said. While working with Greenpeace she had seen Njal move very large object with relative ease but just chalked it up as him being a very strong human, not….what he did turn out being.

"What concerns me is how was he able to hide this power from not one, but two goddesses? One of which is the Goddess of Wisdom?" Spoke Hera. This was, at the very least, a problem they needed addressed. How did this man hide his power from them, and why didn't they sense it in the 80 plus years he has been here? The Queen of Olympus didn't like either scenario as it painted Njal in a much stronger light than she would like.

"It doesn't matter how he hide this power. What matters is how much of it does he have, and what are his limitations." Zeus spoke, thunder echoing in the back ground. His siblings rolled their eyes at their brothers theatrics but never the less agreed upon his words. This Njal was a wildcard and most of the Olympians did not like wild cards.

"We have seen him manipulate lightning, the minds of others, change the way the world works, and I am guessing due to the reactions of the mortal police after he exited the sewers, a bit of time itself." Athena spoke going threw the encounters she watched Njal have. The last one on her list disturbed her and the other Olympians the most though. After all time was Cronos's domain and having someone else control it was not good.

"What concerns me is the sword he bears." Hephaestus chimed in. Really,of course his relatives miss the fact that the sword Njal had was made of Dragon boone, though none like he had seen before, and two other unknown materials. The fact that it killed monsters lent evidence to guess that it was magical in some form since it wasn't made of monster killing metals from here. Plus the quality of the blade was excellent, something on par if not better than what his kids made, maybe even some cyclops.

"His blade skills were no joke either, in fact I vote that I should test them, for…..research purposes." Ares said, though none of the others believed his reasoning. Ares however did not care and simply wished for a chance to battle the Nord. He sensed a ton of raging bloodlust and need to conquer in the man, but he kept it under control. That would need to change if they were to fight warrior-vs-warrior and not simply resolve to having a magic fight. Those were lame.

"I swear if he controls water aswell I am going to be so pissed." Poseidon mumbled under his breath not noticing Zeus's glimmer of hope for revenge. Stupid viking man controlling his domain. While each Olympian had their own thoughts, two of them were thinking along the same line. Demeter and Athena both wanted answers from their former interests and father of two of their children. And answers they would get.

_Back on Earth_

Katie awoke to a sound in the hall outside her room, it was still dark so the possibility of a burglary entered her overprinted 8 year old mind. So grabbing a stuffed bear her dad had purchased for her as a weapon she opened the door to the hall, and immediately regretted it. Standing in front of her was a monster clad in black and red demonic armor with an incredibly large sword in its back. The monster had red skin,a tattooed face, and horns on its head. A demon! Katie wasn't expecting one of those so naturally she reacted as one normally does when surprised by a creature from a nether realm. She tried to scream. Tried was the key word here as the dremora noticed the tiny girl his master had ordered to be protected open her mouth to scream. Realizing that this would bring unwanted attention from both the other girl, and the neighbors he placed his hand over the childs mouth to muffle the scream. The girl attempted to escape his grasp but a quick motion that made her look up prevented that. He lowered himself to the child's eye level and spoke.

"Our master has ordered us to guard you and your kin child. Do not hinder that by alerting others it may lead to unwanted blood shed….for them." The dremora spoke in hopes of calming her. It didn't do that. It did however succeed in making her pass out though, and right when his summoner rounded the corner.

"...Explain." Was all his master said with a glare that would frighten even a Prince.

"The girl awoke and I attempted to calm her….it did not work." The dremora explained.

"Of course it didn't." Njal mumbled. Daedra Lords, great for fighting, not so much as babysitters. Next time he was going to summon Atronachs instead, least they don't talk.

"You and your kin are free to go now." Njal spoke as the daedra nodded and all dispersed back to Oblivion. Leaving Katie lying on the floor and Njal awkwardly standing there. With a sigh Njal lifted his daughter and placed her back in her bed, dreading the hazing from not only her but Annabeth he would receive in the morning. But until then he needed to come up with what his answers were going to be to their questions. After all not everything from home was PG….in fact none of it was his home was a messed up frozen country thats people thrived on war and death. He was gonna have to censor that description at least. Though his bluntness may get the best of him. After closing the door to Katies room Njal made his way towards his own room. The room itself was nothing special….at a first glance anyways. A closer look however would reveal runes and other magical writings that when activated opened to a room that would be better fit in a Doctor Strange comic than a New York home. Bookshelves littered with arcane tomes and long forgotten rituals and spells made up most of the right wall while the left was consumed by plants that a Botanist would wet themselves over and a collection of potions and concoctions. The middle of the room held some chairs and tables covered in notes and ideas on magic theory and applications of other magics, some of those applications being on the formation of new shouts using existing words. It was very promising in Njals mind. Though while all this would cause the normal person to stop and gawk, Njal had another destination in mind. The armory. Now this was not just any old magical armory you see. While those would have nice weapons and armor sure, it just would never compare to what Njal was packing in this one room. Blades formed from indestructible glass? Check. Weapons and items created by entities of chaos? Check. Armor that would make Hephaestus wonder who stole his prized creations? Also, check. Though out of all the Daedric artifacts, lost weapons and armor of legendary heroes and villains, and dwemer forged prototype weapons found during the second Great War against the Aldmeri Dominion. The similarities between that second war and the war in this realm that had just ended when Njal arrived were not lost on him. Though the Thalmor did not wear red arm bands with their symbol on it...guess they had some sense. Diverging from those thoughts Njal approached his destination….his made items. Now as both a master smith and enchanter Njal did take pride in his work, as any artist does..though most artists don't kill people with their art. Njals creations were some of the best made by mortals, mostly due to the materials and the fact Njal had access to much more resources than most in Nirn like an Aetherium forge per say. Now while his items were never really up to par with Daedric made items they did come in a decent second, Starfang being one of his best. Placing said sword on a pedestal next to other blades and weapons Njal turned to leave his inner sanctum. That was until he saw two women he had not seen, up close anyway, in a long while. Ivy Gardener and Joan Olympia, aka Demeter and Athena. Now looking back on it they came up with the single most suspicious names in regards to who they actually were. Njal just chalked it up to having to do it for centuries. Demeter was busy eying up his garden with a gleaming eye and Athena was mimicking her Aunt in regards to his book shelf. Njals eye twitched a bit at the idea that they both just broke into his house, at 2:30 in the morning mind you, entered his inner sanctum, and didn't even have the common courtesy to say hello. Granted Njal did say they could seek him out later but he didn't think it would be in 2 hours!

"I see you helped yourselves to entertainment." Njal spoke eventually, much to the surprise of the two Goddesses. At least they had the common courtesy to look sheepish at being busted by Njal. Though they went right back into their areas of focus, much to Njals annoyance.

"Well…..can I help you two or do you wish to proceed into things you have little knowledge of?" He spoke again. Athena turned and looked at him with a scandalized look.

"Little Knowledge? I'll have you know that wisdom is one of the thing I am goddess of." She spoke eyeing up Njal who looked at her with a deadpan stare.

"Like the wisdom that the book currently in your hand with suck you into a realm of a Daedric Prince who enjoys hoarding all knowledge, which would leave to him attempting to kill you to drain you of your wisdom?" Njal spoke pointing to the Black Book of Hermaeus Mora. The Winds of Change by the look of it. Athena threw the book away and stepped a good five feet away from the shelf.

"How do these plants grow in here?" Demeter spoke up in reference to the garden in a enclosed area with no windows or any form of watering system. Though there were magic balls of light hovering around the area.

"The light from those balls feed the plants all the necessary nutrients for life that they need. That and the fact they are quite hardy helps." Njal stated as he motioned to the chairs in the middle of the room. After both Demeter and Athena had taken a seat Njal sat across from them as they stared him down.

"I take it your questions will be more personal in nature than before?" Njal asked as the two Goddesses nodded their heads. Great, there went any plans for sleep tonight thought Njal as he prepared for the two women he once dated and had "relations" with….well Demeter anyway. Annabeth was made from the thoughts of both him and Athena...which lead to some pretty funny moments of violence in regards to bullying due to Njals lack of tolerance for it.

"Well….proceed." Njal stated as the goddesses prepared their questioning. One thing was for certain, this would be a long night for Njal.


	9. Chapter 9: Answers part 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or The Elder Scrolls_

_**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates on this story..or even my other one if any of you read it. I had a busy week and then the holiday occurred so not much time for writing but ideally I can get back to my normal updating schedule. Anyway to make it up I made this chapter much longer than normal and tried a (hopefully) more reader friendly style of writing**__._

Annabeth was awoken by the suns rays slamming into her eyes annoying her immensely. She stayed in her bed till the events of yesterday came back to her. Greek myths were real, and her and her sister were demigods...that and her dad did something not physically possible and threw a massive garbage container like a frisbee into the hellhound that attempted to kill her and katie.

"Dad has some massive explaining to do." Annabeth mumbled to herself as she got up and got dressed. It was a Sunday so neither Katie or her had school so there was no excuse for her dad to avoid any topics in regards to time management and she would not relent in any regard with this. She and Katie always loved their dad telling stories about greek myths, granted he told them all kinds of myths, ranging from Greek to Egyptian, even some Norse every now and again. So to say she was interested in finding out about this new realization was an understatement.

After going through her morning routine Annabeth went to see if her younger sister had woken up yet. Seeing that Katie was, in fact still asleep, Annabeth took it upon herself to wake her in a very sisterly manner. By flipping her out of the bed.

"Ow! What the heck Annabeth!" Katie yelled at her sister. Really was a 'get up' so hard to say? Oh wait..there is a demon in the house!

"Annie! Have you scene that massive demon in the house?!" Katie yelled at Annabeth. That thing was a problem that needed addressing. Though from the confused look her sister gave her she took it that the answer was a no.

"What demon? You mean another monster right?" Annabeth asked. If a monster snuck in at night why didn't it devour them?

"Monster, yes. Though it wasn't like any I had ever heard of. It was big, looked like a red human with horns, wore black spiky armor, had a massive sword, and….it talked to me." Katie said the last part with a sense of realization. That creature had said it and other were charged to protect her and Annabeth...that raised so many more questions than the two already had. One of which being who ordered the monster to protect them?

"Hmmm, that doesn't sound like any monster I've read about. Strange." Annabeth mumbled and adopted a thinking look. The description Katie gave was not something she had heard about in greek mythology. Maybe her dad knew, after all he was the one with the answers in regards to their monster related questions.

"Let's see if dad knows what it was, cause if it isn't here know and we are fine that means he dealt with it like the hellhound, right?" Annabeth asked her younger sister. Katie looked up at Annabeth from her position on the floor and nodded. That did make sense, especially since Annabeth was the know it all of the family...except in regards to plants that was her area of expertise. Their father, in a rare instance he talked about their mothers, mentioned how similar they were in terms of personality.

"Come on, dad should be in his room." Annabeth motioned to the hall. Katie gave her an annoyed look and said.

"Well let me change first little miss flippy." Annabeth stuck her tongue out at her sister and left the room.

"I'll be in the hall."

"You're making my bed you know!" Katie yelled out. Hey, Annie messed it up so she would fix it.

"As if!" Annabeth yelled back. Katie could be a little bossy sometimes, similarly to how she could have a problem with her hubris, but their dad did his best to help keep both of them under control in both respects. As her thoughts went to her father she wondered how he actually met her and Katies mothers. Since they are both demigods and her dad has said they don't share mothers, that meant that he had met, and had an affair with, two goddesses. Though one thing she did wonder was that her dad has always had a scandinavian sense to him so how did he react to the greek goddesses? It would be one of the many things she grilled him on.

Annabeth was drawn out of her thoughts when Katie walked into the hall wearing a Rainforest Cafe shirt she bought when they were there on vacation in Orlando one year. Her dad was actually very well off for someone who had a day job as a craftsman, at least in regards to how much he actually makes product wise. She never really questioned it until now but where did he get all the money he had? Especially since he is a single father with two kids in New York city. Well one more thing to interrogate him on.

"well lets go." Katie told Annabeth as they both began to make their way to their fathers room. When they arrived there however their dads room was...different than normal. Different as in the back half of the wall was opened up and led to a spiraling stone staircase lit up by floating balls of light. Now to say Annabeth and Katie were curious would be an understatement, not only was that never there before, but it looked...not of this world. Both sisters looked at each other in a confused expression, each wondering if the other knew about this.

"Sooo, umm there is a massive stairway there." Katie eventually said with Annabeth nodding along.

"Should we go down?" Annabeth asked her sister. She didn't see her dad anywhere, so it was an assumption that he was down there.

"Uhh….sure." Katie replied not so certain in the intelligence of walking into something their dad had hidden. As the two proceeded down the stairs they stopped when they heard talking. One voice was obviously their dad due to sheer deepness and tone of the voice, the other two sounded female but they couldn't make out the words that they were saying. Then they saw a flash of bright light reflect off the wall and rushed to see the source. However, as soon as the room at the bottom came into view they halted in their tracks.

The room looked like something that would be seen in either a Doctor Strange comic or a Harry Potter movie. There were books lining massive shelfs, a garden of plants neither had ever seen, a metal door that led somewhere else on the back wall, and in the middle sitting on a very fancy wooden lounge chair surrounded by books and bits of paper was their father.

"Good morning girls. Sleep well?" Njal asked as he saw his daughters descend down the staircase. The girls mothers had just left too. Shame really, he never had the fortune of knowing either of his parents so he really wished the girls could one day have a chance at meeting their moms, a chance he never had. Those ancient laws were, in his mind, one of the stupidest things he had ever heard of. If the gods or goddesses has a child it is their responsibility and job to take care of them, this law just made it so they could laze away and only occasionally care for a demigod child or only use them for their convenience. However, he did know that some of the gods did always claim their children, Athena and Apollo were examples of that. Before he could continue further down this thought process Annabeth drew his attention.

"Dad…..what is this place?" She asked looking around the room with her gaze finally setting on the books. Katie had been drawn to the alchemic garden he had and seemed very interested in it aswell. Like mother, like daughter he guessed.

"This is my….inner sanctum so to speak. It holds relics, weapons, knowledge, life, and much more from my home world, Nirn." Njal spoke as his daughters looked shocked at the last part. Their dad had told them he was from Norway not….what ever Nirn was.

"Soooo you're an alien?" Katie hesitantly asked. Heck if she was part alien that would be awesome! Plus her dad kind of looked alien compared to most people. It was mostly the size strength, and look of him. A 7'1, 350 pound, red haired wolf like man tended to stick out alot. The writing on the tattoos didn't help either, really there was no way that those symbols were a language of Earth. Katie was drawn out of her conspiracy justifications when her dad started to laugh.

"Aye I guess in a sense I am an alien. Though not one from this dimension, so no spaceship I'm afraid. Though there are plenty of other means on getting to space if the people of my realm have shown." Njal spoke as he tried to calm his laughter. While Annabeth he could usually count on being like her mom and him in terms of thinking more rationally, Katie inherited his Nordic brashness and suspicion of the unknown….and rage don't forget the Nordic rage. One poor kid attempted to steal her and Annabeth's lunch money at school one day, and while Annie was fine with reporting to a teacher, Katie, may or may not, have smashed the kids teeth in with a punch to the face. Demeter's children may not normally be violent but Nord kids sure as hell were. That didn't mean Annabeth didn't get some of his violent tendencies however. No as her poor friend Percy witnessed when they were targeted by the kid Katie had punched's older brother, you hurt her friends or family, she breaks your legs….quite violently.

"Not this dimension?" The smart and now revealed violent Annabeth asked. So her dad was from another dimension? Awesome! She wondered what knowledge was brought from there.

Looking around she saw a black book that seemed like the Necronomicon from that movie her and Katie watched….not with her father's knowledge mind you. As she reached to grab the book it flew away from her and into her dad's open hand. Wait, what?

"You know your mother tried to look at the same book. What about this is so attractive to you that you're like "Oh book that looks like its from the ninth level of hell? Sign me up."." Njal asked as he stared at Annabeth who at first looked sheepish, untill the comment about her mom registered.

"Mom was here! When?!" Annabeth yell/asked her dad. She had never seen her mom and from the few times her dad mentioned her she sounded just like her. Minus the dark hair though, wait if her mom had dark hair and her dad was a redhead why was she blonde? Katie had red hair and her mom was also dark haired, so what the heck? One more thing to ask.

"Her and Katies mother were both just here and left. That golden flash that you two came running after was them." Njal said as both Katie and Annabeth looked down reden at the fact they both just missed meeting their moms for the first time. The sight made Njal even more upset at the rules the Olympians followed. He could swear that these rules would end up biting them in the ass on day, and it would not be a small bite.

"Hey now, chins up. It's not that they don't want to see you, it's just that well...the rules for them say they can't." He tried explaining, though it didn't help.

"Those rules stink." Katie and Annabeth mumbled together with Katie being the more visually upset. She wanted to see her mom so badly. Her and Annabeth often dreamt about meeting their mothers and talked about what they did in the dreams together as a family. Granted neither really considered how having two women and one guy married was mostly either taboo or illegal, but hey they could dream.

"Aye, that they do." Njal somberly agreed with his daughters. While he may not agree with all of the things the two goddesses have done, he did love them and truly did miss them. Breaking from that train of thought Njal tried to get the second integration of the day over with. Demeter and Athena had mostly asked questions more related to his person and who he really was. This time however he had to, once more, explain the entire existance of his realm and how it worked.

"But enough of that. Come and sit, I'll answer whatever questions you got and then hopefully we can begin to train you two on how to protect yourselves." Njal stated and motioned to the other seats in the room. Katie sat on a couch to his right, and Annabeth a chair to his left. With a quick look at his two girls he smiled and began to inform them on what was what.

_Up on Olympus_

Athena and Demeter both had just teleported back to Olympus from Njal's house and decided to unwind together. After the things Njal had told them they needed to just relax anyways. Deciding to head to Athena's Library Esque temple they both sat down in the lounge area.

" I-I really don't know how to respond to...well most of that." Demeter spoke and looked to her niece for any signs of a better response. She got none. Truth be told Athena was beating herself up over this whole revelation about Njal for various reasons. One being that she never sensed all the power Njal had, granted he had told her she was merely looking for the wrong thing and never could have guessed what to look for, but still. The second was that if he was going to train Annabeth and Katie how powerful would they become. Now neither she nor Demeter had any problems with Njal making the kids as strong as he could but other Olympians might view them as threats, especially if the could use magic.

"I don't really have an answer for you...this was not something I thought possible. In fact that whole room of his was nothing I had ever seen before, just the sheer feel of it reeked of this...magicka of his." Athena spoke to her aunt as they both sat in her temple and wondered what would come next in the world. Especially now sense, as Njal had told them, fate could not rule or control any of his actions. Little did Athena know however that with Njal being here the future the fates had woven had been, for lack of a better analogy, litten a flame by the Dragon of the North and a new was all but impossible to create without the dragon being there to destroy it in place of its own one. To say the world would change would be a gross understatement for what was to come in the near future.


	10. Chapter 10: Beginnings of traning

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or TES_

**AN: I apologize once more for the lack of updates, work schedule got much busier and the ADHD kicked my ass in regards to sitting down and writing this chapter. So while the chapters may not come as frequently I will compensate and make the longer. Anyway enough blabbering and on to the chapter.**

Njal was a busy man today. While he was normally busy with either work or taking care of his daughters today was especially busy. After all today was the first day of Annabeth and Katie's training. More specifically, their magic training. He had thought of starting with melee weapons but then realized that they wouldn't be able to always pull them out, even if he put an illusion enchantment over the weapons. Afterall the mist may cover Greek weapons but it didn't cover the ones he had, and enchantments only do so much...at least on starter weapons. So magic would be what they first learned because not only is versatile but can be used to conjure bound weapons if need be.

"Where in oblivion did I put that book?" Njal mumbled and scratched his beard in thought. He had _way_ too many books and was looking for the book _Reality and Other Falsehoods, _as he already had the other tomes on the basics of magic and their governing schools. Though it appeared to be not in the right spot and his memory seemed to failing him in regards to where it went. Hey, he was nearly 200 years old and had better things to do then remember where he put every single piece of literature he owned, give him a break.

"*sigh* If Urag saw this I would never hear the end of it. Annabeth to for that matter, she always….couldn't have bothered to ask me?" Njal stated to himself as realization on wear the book went hit him. Annabeth swindled it out when she and Katie must have left to go back to bed after their, in Njals mind, way too long of talk. He couldn't help but smirk at how his oldest sought out to learn all she could. It put a nice feeling of pride in Njal, like ripping out a Thalmor's spine and beating their comrades to death with it, except not as violent...or bloody. Well maybe violent, as Annabeth did not like to relent in any regard like her sister, which consequently led to some major fist fights between the two. Though they soon made up after words.

"Katie didn't steal anything as well right?" Njal asked himself as he then inspected the Alchemy table and any relating books to the subject. Sure enough some Giants toe, Deathbell, and Void Salts were missing. Luckily those did jack with each other and his daughter wouldn't accidentally kill herself. With a sigh Njal made his way up the staircase to the main part of the house to find his two girls. Having the senses of a werewolf made this much easier, though a detect life spell would have done just fine as well. Njal stopped in front of a cabinet door that Annabeth used to hide from Katie whenever they played hide and seek. It may have been super effective against her younger sister but on her dad...not so much.

"BOO!" Njal yelled with a smirk as Annabeth let out a very girly scream and jumped from her crouched position. Njals smirk grew bigger as Annabeth looked at him with a puppy eyed look and began to sniffle.

"Now, now, that look may have worked when you and your sister were younger but alas I have become immune." He stated as his daughter huffed and crossed her arms. Njal picked up the book he was looking for from the ground and looked at his daughter, who had the common decency to look sheepish.

"And why did you take this from my library?" He asked her.

"It looked interesting, and I wanted to read it." Was her reply.

"You didn't ask because…..?" Njal sated leaving room for her to answer. He wasn't mad at her he just liked messing with his children from time to time like any good parent should. Keeps things lax and not that tension filled, and in a household of people whose minds are wired for war and fighting thats a good thing to have.

"Uhhh...you...looked….busy.?" Annabeth slowly and half- assely answered. In all honesty she could have asked but when the mind says take something, you take it.

"Right. Anyway have you seen your sister." Njal directed the conversation onto finding his other sneaky daughter.

"She's in her room looking at the things she took from the Alchemy table." Annabeth quickly threw her sister under the metaphorical bus.

"Well then if thats all take that book and head down stairs to the sanctum. I will fetch your sister and be down there in a bit. Oh…..don't read anything while you're alone down there, some of those books are…..best left unopened." Njal cryptically told his oldest and motioned for her to leave the closet she was in. After she disappeared down the hall Njal made his way to his youngest's room. It was stationed down the hall of Annabeth's on the top floor of their house and the door was decorated in various pictures of flora from various regions of the world, a contraindication to Annabeth's door having pictures of architecture. Ahh the arguments that the difference of mentality caused were amazing and quite colorful too. But alas it came to an end when Annabeth had her friend Percy Jackson and his mother Sally over. One of those arguments broke out and was overheard by Sally. She was not as amused as Njal and "recommended" a swear jar be made. Both girls were nearly broke after 3 arguments and as such the swearing died down. Njal's reminiscing stopped when he reached Katies room and knocked.

"Katie. Open up." Njal said as he waited for her to open the door. His hearing allowed him to hear that there was more shifting than was associated with just getting out of a bed. Ao she was trying to hide things? We unfortunately for her Annabeth snitched and he was no longer in a stalling mood. He was in a get your ass down stairs we got magic to learn mood, and boy was he gonna make sure Katie was in the same mood.

"Yes dad?" Katie meekly said as she looked up at her father. She really hoped he didn't find the things she took. She didn't want to but they were plants and other things she had never seen before and was naturally curious.

"I know you took those things and I don't care anymore we got to go down stairs and learn, at the very how to create a bound weapon." He dad stated as he then lifted her up off the ground and carried her under his arm.

"Uh…...can you put me down at least?" Katie finally said after what happened just registered. She had legs, she was perfectly capable of walking.

"No." Was the only response she got before being enveloped in a blue light and reemerging….in the sanctum, scaring the crap out of Annabeth.

"Ahhhhh! How? Why?" Annabeth spurted out very confused. Her dad and sister just appeared in a ball of blue light, that requires answers.

"Teleport spell, and laziness." Njal answered Annabeth's questions and set down Katie who looked rather green. After waiting for her to regain her lunch he motioned for her and Annabeth to sit on the sofa in the middle of the room.

"Now then today will be the first day of training and it is magic focused. Neither of you at the present moment are ready for the more physical stuff so this is the starting point." Njal spoke in a serious tone looking down on his daughters.

"Yesterday I explained what magica was and how it worked, today is going to be you two actually using it." He continued and lifted up a book with a purple cover.

"This is a spell tome for bound sword, the first spell we will be learning. Read through it and attempt to cast it. I will monitor and provide help." Njal finished and handed the books to them. Annabeth immediately dove into it and Katie too a more lax approach to the reading.

After several minutes Annabeth closed the tome and tried to cast the spell, but something was off. She couldn't feel the magic inside her at all despite doing everything required. She seemed lost for a second and then came to a horrifying realization. She was a brainchild, formed from the minds of her dad and mom and lacked the physiology of someone from mundus. That meant she couldn't use magic! But wait. She _felt_ it so her magica was at least able to be sensed by her, but why couldn't she use it? To make matters worse Katie had just cast the spell and created a ghostly demonic sword.

"Got it!" Katie excitedly claimed, she figured that Annie would have had done first and looked over to her sister to see what was up. Katie looked shocked at her sisters crushed look and wondered what happened.

"Hey, I probably just got it off beginers luck. You'll get it soon." Thinking that that was the problem. The gesture only made Annabeth more upset as tears began to swell. Here was this amazing new thing for her and her sister but she couldn't do it.

"Annie." Her father said in a warm voice getting her attention. Njal could see how crushed Annabeth was at not being able to use magic. Luckily…..he saw this coming. Annabeth may not biologically have magic in her but her mind was wired to the idea and as such had reserved a place for magicka. Now while she lacked any magicka to cast, that problem was easily solved with a little enchanting. And by little Njal had used the Drakons soul to power a silvery owl necklace enchanted with fortify and regenerate magicka, ie it would make Annabeth capable of using magic. The necklace itself was made by Njal, the body of the owl being made from moonstone and buffed out to give it a silvery look, the eyes were made from small chunks of sapphire Njal still had lying about. He had a hoard fit for a dragon but didn't do jack with it, never really having the need.

"Put this on then try." He spoke gently, handing her the necklace. She looked at the necklace itself in awe, she knew her dad made things for a living but never knew how beautiful they were if this was anything to go by. She put the necklace on and felt…...amazing. This was not the feeling of magicka this was magicka. With a sense of reinvigoration she went back to the spell, both her dad and sister looking on. She focused on willing the sword from oblivion into this realm and with a quick flick of the wrist she felt it. Looking down at her hand she saw the ghostly sword that Katie had drawn and beamed with a great smile.

"I did it!" Annabeth yelled very joyfully.

"Aye, that you did, but I warn you the necklace may posses a massive amount of magic but it can were off and then you have to wait for it to regenerate. It may not be a problem now but with higher level spells it may become taxing." Njal explained to Annabeth as she looked at him and nodded. It was fine with her if she had some limits in regards to the necklace, as long as she could do this she was fine.


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own either Percy Jackson or TES_

_1 year later_

Njal was in the kitchen of his house preparing breakfast for his daughters. Today was an extra special day because today they started training with weapons after school, and just the bound ones they could summon up. Njal was actually very glad he made them learn that spell first as both Annabeth and Katie had been attacked several times over the past year by monsters, and each time they dealt with said monsters with their bound weapons. Though, they weren't skilled with them to the point it rips out the souls of its victims, but it would suffice as is.

"If you wish to sneak up on someone while invisible, make sure that the person is not the same person who taught you how to do so." Njal spoke as an invisible Annabeth stopped in her tracks. She intended on trying to startle her dad but alas it seems that the mission was a failure.

"How did you know that I was here?" Annabeth questioned her dad whilst remaining invisible. What was the fun of being invisible if you get caught so easily? Life was so unfair. Her father smirked and turned away from to pan on the oven to look down at her….or at least her general area.

"I have been dealing with magical forces for almost two centuries now, you get attuned to what they feel like. That and having super hearing and smell helps." Njal spoke and placed a hand on her head and removed the Yankees cap on her head rendering her now visible. Enchanting was one of the first things she demanded to learn after their first day so she could make up for the lack of being able to naturally cast spells. An invisibility enchantment on a Yankee's baseball cap Njal had gotten her while at a game was her favorite. Though, shoes that made you walk on water was also very nice.

"Stupid werewolf powers ruining my fun." Annabeth grumbled and took her hat back from her father. She looked up at him and stared at his tattoos along his arms and face. Though she now knew the were not simply tattoos but runes carved into his skin using magical writing. From what he said it was incredibly painful, but worth it to be able to simply chanel magic to the rune and have the set spell go off.

"Why did you get those again….aside from convenience?" She asked Njal. While he was open about what things did he was rather tight lipped about the context of which he learned or obtained something, and to be honest it irked Annabeth to no end. What was so bad about knowing something like this? It couldn't be to bad, afterall her dad was a rather moral heavy guy and wouldn't actively consort with the eviler Daedra….would he?

"Long story….one you aren't old enough to hear." Njal said calmly. She really wasn't ready to hear some stories about the second Great War against the Aldmeri Dominion, to bloody for a eleven year old girl in his mind.

"But daaad!" Annabeth attempted to whine and gave puppy dog eyes, only to receive a raised eyebrow in return. It sucked now that her dad became immune to that tactic…..she would have to formulate a new plan of attack, her dad would tell her this info sooner or later.

"No buts dear. Fetch your sister and tell her breakfast is ready, after words I'll take you to school." Njal said as he watched his oldest huff and march away to fetch his youngest. His attention now being able to focus back on the bacon he was cooking and not his daughter allowed for his mind to wander. In the year he had been training them his daughters had come along way in all the schools of magic. Though Alteration and Thaumaturgy still pissed Annabeth off, apparently breaking and changing laws of physics was upsetting to children of Athena...and Athena herself for that matter, as he got quite the talking to one night after teaching Katie and Annabeth how to fly. Something about Zeus not liking the casual entrance of his realm without the proper respect yada yada. Njal really did not give a single care in Oblivion what the King of The Gods did or did not like, he was teaching his children how to fly and if Zeus tried anything well….god or not Njal would make him regret ever existing. Though apparently Apollo and Hermes found all this to be "some awesome D&D stuff" and were thoroughly amused by the Stormcrown family. If Njal was honest that fact made him amused. Having fulfilled his thought process for the moment he focused attention back onto breakfast.

"Alright I grabbed the eco-sorceress." Njal heard Annabeth yell from the other room dragging her little sister by her wrist behind her. Katie looked rather annoyed at the situation and the nickname but advanced regardless.

"Annie! I was busy practicing my Alteration! Why did you interrupt me?" Katie whined out as she was being dragged. Really now, just because Annabeth didn't like the slap in physics face that was Alteration didn't mean Katie held the same problem. In fact she rather liked that school of magic, and no it wasn't because it allowed her to control various aspects of nature like trees and plants….really it wasn't.

"Dad wanted me to get you…..and so what, that school makes no sense!" Annabeth yelled back as she dragged her sister to the kitchen….stupid physics breaking magic, Illusion was more of her speed, mind over power after all. Plus why go through the trouble of breaking the rules of reality when you could simply make your enemy think you did? Saves a lot of trouble in her mind.

"Oh yeaaa cause summoning demons and elemental creatures is totally within the realms of normality." Katie sarcastically drawled at her sister.

"Ok...fair point, that one is confusing too." Annabeth conceded the point, while both sisters may differ in opinion in regards to Alteration vs Illusion they both agreed that Conjuration was something else way above their heads at the current moment. Raising the dead, no matter how many times Njal showed it was possible (On criminals of course), was too much to grasp for them at the moment. Plus the whole summoning of dremora thing was not at the top of the to do list...so to speak.

"Hey! I'll have you know that Conjuration was the first school I mastered." Njal cried at his childrens lack of respect to his starting school. Kids these days, no respect.

"Dad…..there is just something wrong with that whole school." Annabeth said.

"_Daar los faal nax do bormah." _Njal mumbled under his breath. At both of his daughters looks of confusion he smirked. Turns out having a mind wired for ancient greek did not help in trying to learn a different ;language. Let alone one only one person on the planet can speak. Now while Katie shrugged it off and was more concerned with the flora of Mundus, Annabeth, who had a desire to learn everything she possibly could, took this as a challenge. Needless to say it was a challenge that she would not be winning any time soon.

"What?" Was the intelligent response from both his children. Njal let out a laugh and motioned for them to take a seat at the table, where he was setting down their breakfast. As both of them took their respective spots Njal looked down at them and began to relay the plan for later today.

"Listen girls….I have decided that today is when we shall begin your martial training." Njal said to his daughters. Both Katie and Annabeth had both visibly paled when they heard that. During their magic training they had gotten really roughed, though their dad said it was only light wounds that occur naturally. There was nothing natural about using a ward spell to deflect lightning, that and since Njal wanted to push them to be better, they received essentially hell for training. Now granted, it did work phenomenally in terms of what they could do with magic, they were not excited for a more….physical version of that. Especially since Njal had superhuman strength...though Katie being a Nord by blood also was way stronger than a girl her age…..or an adult for that matter. Though while initially upset at this discovery, Annabeth got over it when her father told her that she inherited both his and her mothers intelligence, something that serves both very well.

"Oh don't give me that look! It is important that you two learn how to defend yourselves physically. After all neither of you currently have the magical reserves to have a prolonged fight." Njal explained to both of them. Both Katie and Annabeth shared a look with one another. Neither sister wanted to admit it but the times they had killed monsters they had a jump on them, if that wasn't the case they had very little martial training to fall back upon. After a bit of what appeared to be sibling telepathy Katie spoke.

"Uhh….alright, but please dad, do tone it down from the magic training." She spoke staring up at Njal.

"Oh come now, you learn best from first hand experience. How do you expect to be able to punch a pack of Minotaurs to death without the proper practice?" Njal asked slash persuaded, after all doing that was one of his favorite things to do in Cyrodiil when he would venture there. Though from Annabeth's twitching eye he guessed they didn't share his sentiment.

"We don't! For one there is only one minotaur here, and secondly me and Katie are good with just knowing how to sword fight. No punching to death mystical beings, no beating a giant to death with its own club, and no diving into the ocean to fight a massive sea serpent!" Annabeth ranted at her most likely insane father. Really, their dad, while being a good teacher, did not really know….restraint. Now while yes due to being demigods they were stronger than normal people, their dad came from a race of people that thrive off of war and fighting and that had attributes, like incredibly strength and durability that put her and Katie's to shame, or being very resistant if not immune to the cold and last but not least the absolutely terrifying war cry. That last one though was actually something he taught them to do so…...that will be fun latter down the road.

"In my defense…..that last one is actually incredibly fun to do." Njal stated with a smile that only widened when he saw both girls give him looks of annoyance. It was just like Lydia used to...only much smaller and hopefully less prone to being ripped apart by vampires. It was such a shame she died….welp no sense dwelling in the past. Njal looked back to Annabeth who was in lecture mode, something inherited from her mother most likely, and as such he promptly entered every males secret mode. Auto-answer mode! Where no matter what details they pour out, you simply reply one of five things: yes, no, uh, maybe, and got ya. In Njals experience with Athena, it never failed. This process continued for about 20 minutes until finally Katie interrupted.

"Uh…..as much fun as this little talk was, we are gonna be late for school if we don't go now." Katie informed her family as Njal looked at the clock and let out a curse. Before either her or Annabeth could reprimand him though Njal had grabbed both of them and their backpacks by the door. Faster than either Katie or Annabeth could comprehend Njal then proceeded outside and placed both of them in his 2004 Chevy Avalanche. While despite not really needing the truck Njal kept it to help put a sense of normality around the otherwise strange Stormcrown family. Plus it helps get the kids to school in the most normal of way possible….though he sometimes wondered how the other people at the school would react if he teleported them there. While an amusing thought he had promptly decided to ignore doing that….for now.

"Buckle up." Njal calmly stated as he got in the driver seat. Both Katie and Annabeth however looked incredibly dazed by what just happened. While yes the could use magic to fortify their physical abilities, they had not yet gotten anywhere close to that yet.

"Ugh, I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes." Katie said blinking widely. That was not something she wished to do again.

"Lucky, I feel like I'm gonna hurl." Annabeth started looking rather queasy. Apparently super speed did not agree with her. Seriously was a 'oh lets go' too much to ask?

"Everyone's a critic." Njal mumbled. Try to help your kids and this what you get. Though today with how much complaining he has done about his kids lack of appreciation he felt like an old man. Or….well an older man.

The drive to the school was rather uneventful as both girls were trying to regain their bearings and Njal was thinking about the training regiment he was gonna put them through. After 20 minutes they arrived at Park Place Community Middle School and pulled up to the drop off zone for students.

"Have a nice day you two." Njal said to his daughters as they both hopped out of the truck and waved good bye. After watching them enter the school Njal pulled away and began to head home.

"Well that was a nice sight." A mysterious voice stated in the passenger seat. Wasting no time in dealing with the intruder Njal reached over and slammed the culprits head against the dashboard. After repeating that about four times he then threw in an elbow to the side of the now recognized as a mans head. Njal was about to continue until he spoke up.

"Ow! Shit, calm down, I mean you no harm dude." The man looked like a stereotypical Californian surfer with tan skin and blonde hair. He was wearing a red AC DC shirt and black skinny jeans. Though the one thing that caught Njal's eye was a necklace with the symbol of Olympus on it.

"Ok jeesh mo sneaking up on a viking for me anytime soon. Oh, by the way is that your knee jerk reaction to startlement? Beating the hell out of it? Cause damn that was unnecessary." The man continued.

"Yes that is my reaction to startlement, however do you wish to see my reaction to an unwanted visitor?" Njal hostile questioned the guy. If he was to take a guess he would assume due to the look this man was Apollo. If so then whatever, if not well…..he would be introduced to the feeling of being thrown from a car in high speed traffic. Though that might happen anyway.

"Nah I'm good but you need some lessons in manners. Though I guess I haven't given you any myself huh? Well I digress the names Apollo!" The now confirmed Apollo said while extending his hand out with a smile...that was missing some teeth.

"Njal. And why are you in my car?" Njal replied and took the hand out of courtesy. Apollo smiled even more, which gave off an annoyingly bright shimmer, much to Njal's displeasure.

"Cease smiling or you will lose more teeth." Njal told Apollo. Though content to still smile, Apollo did stop when he did hear he was missing teeth. He quickly looked in the window at his reflection to confirm it and freaked out a bit at the sight of his missing front teeth. Though a snap of the fingers later they were back in their place.

"Ya know that most gods don't take to kindly to being assaulted." Apollo began to mutter.

"And you know that I couldn't care less what you take kindly to, you break into my car you are gonna get your face smashed." Njal replied back shooting the sun god an incredulous look that the man who broke into his car had expected it to go over well.

"Eh, fair point though most of my other family would smite you if you had done the same…...except maybe Ares he would probably just bring it into a full blown fist fight." Apollo said while checking out his reflection.

"Right then, why are you here?" Njal wasted no time in getting right to the point. The sun god better have a good reason for this otherwise Zeus may end up short a son.

"Zeesh aren't you mister grouchy. Well if you must know I am here for two reasons, one being I wanted to ask if you can control sunlight as well cause me and Hermes have a bet on what you can do. The second is a more….serious matter that needs to be discussed in private, I know a place coming up on the left that serves good pizza, pull in there." Apollo stated. While his first question in Njal's opinion was one he expected given the stories Athena and Demeter had told him while they dated, under the guise of an Annoying brother/ nephew. The second was a far more serious tone than the first. It made him wonder what the sun god wanted, so he decided to indulge him and pulled into the parking lot of an interestingly named pizza place called "Not a Mob Front….It's a Pizza Place...Yea Pizza Place."

"I don't imagine that they get much business here." Njal said as he got out of the truck.

"Eh, yes but not for the reason you expect." Apollo said rather cryptically as he walked towards the entrance. Njal raised an eyebrow but followed, as he approached the entrance he stopped and sniffed the air. There was a large amount of monsters nearby, like very nearby. Njal stared at the direction of the sent and saw that it was coming from the pizza place. Apollo and sense stopped at the door and was staring at him.

"I take it you brought me here to see me kill the creatures inside." Njal did not ask that, he knew that was the reason and Apollo's sheepish smile gave it away.

"Oh just indulge me then we can talk, I really want to see you go all Sorcerer Supreme on them." Apollo stated with a wide smile. Oh he wanted magic? Njal could certainly give him that., though while also scaring him a bit. So with that goal in mind Njal walked to the building and cast a detect life spell for any mortals in it. Seeing that there were none Njal adopted operation: fireball. Njal opened his palms and created two fireball spells and promptly kicked the door down.

Franco was having a good day so far. Not a lot of customers at the place meant that he and his buds could simply go about their more shady business operations ie drug trafficking and hits. To be honest ever since him and his fellow monsters took over this mob family things had been going pretty well for them. Oh yeah Franco was a monster. As was every other employee in the restaurant that served as cover for both mortals and demigods, which were frequently dined upon. Tough right now he felt something off right now. He picked up the scent of two very powerful people outside and did not like it one bit.

"Hey yo Jimmy see whats goin on out there but be careful man." Franco said to his little brother Jimmy, though both were rouge cyclopes and could handle themselves Franco still worried for his little bro. Though that all changed when the door was kicked and the room exploded in such a violent detonation that it leveled and burned the entire building.

"Is that what you meant?" Njal asked Apollo as he turned away from the now destroyed building as sirens could be heard coming. The look on the sun gods face made the extra attention entirely worth it.

"No but….that works two." Was Apollo's answer as he looked at the Nord and back at the destruction and back again. After a bit of back and forth of that Apollo burst into laughter. This prophecy just got way more fun in his mind.


End file.
